Play Me A Symphony And I'm Yours Forever
by xcarcino.Geneticist69x
Summary: Karkat, may or may not have a huge crush on someone, that huge crush, may or may not be the Flute Section Leader. That Flute Section Leader, may or may not be the reason Karkat joined Marching Band, maybe he likes that kind of music...okay enough bullshit. Karkat is head over heels for Jade Harley, and believes Marching Band, may be the key to getting closer to her.
1. Start It Off

Alright man, let's be completely honest with each other, as much as it pains you to give up your "hard-earned" summer for something that appears to not even

be worth it in the long run, you fool yourself into thinking this might actually fucking work.

Of course I'm really just your conscience and no matter how much I reason with you you're going to do whatever you want in the first place, so why even bother?

I mean there's the fuckin' pencil, pick it up, and write your name on this sign-up sheet, I'm not holding you back, and to what I can tell no one else is either.

SO here you are, signing up for Marching Band, in the hopes that maybe, just maybe, you can get close to this girl that you've had your eye on for who the hell

knows how long. But, let's stop rambling on about this for now, just sign your damn name.

You decided to pick up the attached beaded pen that was practically /tied/ to the clipboard, are they really that stingy about a clipboard?...Fuck it, just sign.

"K-A-R-K-A "Hi Karkat!" "HOLYFUCKASFINOISRNG"

You turn to your right as a very peppy and somewhat excited girl practically /_leaped_/ at you...

"Uhh...Hi, Jade?"

You take a look at her outfit, it seems pretty similar to what she wears everyday...I mean not that you look at her every day and admire what she wears from a distanc- Wait no! That came out wrong you appreciate her fashion sense but think her clothes would look better on your floo- FUCK, NO...okay deep breaths let's keep this cool.

"Oh my gosh! Are you signing up for Marching Band? " "Well-" "Karkat! It's so fun, especially Band Camp! It's the best!" "That sou- " "Oh! What do you play? I play a flute, but not just a flute, also Bass guitar and -blahblah blah yada yada."

You trail off as she lists this very long and impressive line of instruments that she's apparently "Mastered" , you don't really care though, you just sorta drift away in her eyes, of course they're wandering to and fro, easy to tell she was still thinking of more instruments.

"But yeah! So what do you play?"

You hesitate...hopefully not get cut off again.

"I play the Trumpet...it kinda matches my personality, Loud and Obnoxious."

You watch as she breaks out in a fit of giggles and then nudges you lightly-  
"Well, Sign your name silly!"

Good Point. You still haven't signed up completely, so you finish out your name and mark the Instrument of choice, you turn back to her only to have her dissappear, and then reappear by your side, stealing the pen and writing her name underneath yours.  
"Hey! Maybe we might be on the same team for the last event at Band Camp!, It's a big Water Gun Fight, but on the previous night it's Senior Prank Night!"

You had to admit, maybe pranking a few seniors would feel pretty good, especially a certain douchebag that goes by the persona of "Strider". You can almost smell the stench of irony and Aviators from a mile away, speaking of which, here's king douche as we speak. You watch as Jade approaches Strider and then points towards you, of course Dave tilts his head forward to lower his shades and take a long glare at you, you thought if he looked at you any longer you'd assimilate into a douchebag. You've seen the Matrix, It's kinda like that, only this guy only has to fucking /_Look_/ at you and it's game over. You step aside as he approaches the sign-up station, he marks his name down with something strange next to it, not an instrument, but the words

"Field Commander."

.NO.

Okay, so maybe this wasn't such a good idea, first off, you don't even know if you'll make it in the Marching Band, second, There's no way you'll take orders from King Douche, no chance in hell. Third,...okay, maybe you don't have a third reason, but you have a cause, and her name is Harley.


	2. Get The Music

Hello again, It's your conscience cheking in with you. I see you've made the decision to actually join the Marching Band, we'll thats good to know. At least, to me it is, you on the other hand have had this outrageous sense of jealousy. Could it maybe be the fact that you just recently learned that Jade and Dave had a thing for each other a while ago?  
Well, let's look on the bright side, they're not together, and they're just friends. Yet still you have this prodding thought that they're getting closer to eachother, and might want to try again. But- It's not like that could happen right? The girl of your dreams and King Douche? No way. Better yet, why don't you ask her to hang out after practice? Maybe you two could play together and work on the music that you just recieved. Yeah, that seems like a good idea. ANyways, focus up, you still have an hour of practice left.

You look over your newly recieved music entitled "Reflections Of Sound" it's a slow song, and you don't really like it all that much, but it's whatever. You reer your head upwards to focus on the Band Director, he begins explaining a few things about the songs history, like the composer and stuff you really don't give a fuck about. Instead, you focus your attention on someone else that has taken a seat a few chairs down the row. She appears to be marking up the music, marking sharps and flats so she wouldn't forget them, and she makes a few notes from what you can tell. You're more or less focused on her cue fuckin' face rather than a piece of paper, and you eventually pay for it.

"Isn't that Right Vantas?"

"Er- wha-"

The entire room looks at you, now keep in mind, this is about, 100+ marchers who are all very on edge about you joining the marching band, they never hear you play, mainly because you choose to not play in band because fuck that noise. Also, They haven't ever seen you answer something correctly, so they're all waiting for you to fuck up.

"Yeah-...that's completely right..?"

"Ah, I see Mr. Vantas has a knack for this composer in particular, yes, this piece was suppose to be written in 4/4 time but instead was changed to 3/4 for a slower paced song."

How the hell. Did you pull that off.

The entire class lightens their expression towards you, even Jade gives you a cute smile before returning back to her music.

After the Traumatizing music lesson, the director announces the first practice meeting. Of course, it's not like it's a problem for you to make any of the days. You never have anything to do. You are ulitmately the most single handedly boring person in the world.

After the final date was annouced until Band Camp, the director dismisses you and you search around for a certain Harley.

She's at a water fountain when you approach her.

"Hey! Uh- Jade...I had a question to ask you.."

Jade leans back over from the water fountain to face you. "Oh, really? Well, what is it? Come on tell me"

You swallow all of your pride and work up as much confidence as possible, it feels as though you're asking her to a dance, it's just a simple question. But Why are you blushing so damn hard. What is so intricate about this situation? Why is your face resembling a cherry?

"Could we - uh...maybe hang out some time? And practice the music?"

Jade's eyes lit up so quickly you thought it was the 4th of July.

"Oh Yes! I've been looking for a practice buddy for like...EVER. What time did you have in mind?"

"Would tomorrow work? Like, after practice? I don't have a sectional then."

"Sure!, I don't plan on having sectionals until the last few practices. Well, anyway, I ought to get home, I'll see you later Karkat!"

With that she turns the corner and begins strolling off, you let out a deep breath befor - "Oh! and Karkat?"

"Yeah?"

"You're cute when you blush"

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUCK.

You were blushing, like a god damn idiot. Your face was a hybrid between a teenager, a tomato, and a cherry, and she saw all of it.

Who cares, you got called cute, /AND/ you get to hang out with her tomorrow. It's a win-win, so swallow your "manliness" and get your ass home, you're tired as hell. 


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

HOLY HELL, COULD IT BE ANY FUCKING HOTTER?

LIKE SERIOUSLY, IT FEELS LIKE WE'RE IN SATAN'S ASS CRACK ITS SO HOT, FUCKING TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF, DOUSE YOUR SELF IN WATER. DO SOMETHING.

Okay, okay. I'm calm. But it is really fucking hot, and you are dying of thirst, the amount of times the band director said "One more time, then we'll take a break" was just giving you false hope, but maybe if you show excellence in this next formation, he'd be willing to not let you die from dehydration.

"Mark Time! Move and, dut dut dut"

Dave screamed at the top of his lungs to initiate the movement, but hell, it wasn't like he had to cause everyone ears to bleed, you yell a lot sure, but I mean, it's not like it's /THAT/ loud.

Everything was going perfectly, your movements were brisk, smooth, and you were marching like a pro. However, it being just your luck, someone had to just trip. Now who in the hell would do tha-

You cut your thought process as you turn around to see who took the spill, of course it was someone in your section, to be exact, it was Mr. Clumsy himself. John Egbert.

You dont know what this guys case is, he thinks he is friends with everyone who is forced to make his acquaintance. Of course, you have devised a way to deal with the guy, it's called "Avoiding." Yet even then he seems to always find a way to pop up around or near you.

"Egbert! Get on your feet!"

You sound like an air horn when the movement ends, you are /really/ pissed at this guy.

"Ah S-sorry Karkat! I tripped over a hole in the ground and- "

"Look, it's fine John, just get up."

John picks up his instrument and dusts himself off when he returns to his feet, you;re about to unload on him about watching where he steps before you're cut off by the director.

"Alright, uh...Take Five. When you get back go to Movement 1 to start a run through."

You scoff at this exclamation, you don't really care, you want the fucking water. As you approach to grab a bottle, someone grabs at your shoulder and spins you around.

"Alright Egbert, What is i- .."

Well, it certainly isn't John, however, It's Jade, she holds two bottles in her hand and hands one to you.

"Hehe, thought I was John?"

"That guy is everywhere, I wouldn't be surprised if he was the Air that I was breathing."

Jade let out a slight giggle before returning to the conversation.

"So, are we still on for later today? Y'know, hanging out and practicing."

HOLYFUCKINGSHIT HOW THE HELL COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING YOU WERE LOOKING FORWARD TO.

"Oh yeah! Definitely. I'll swing by after this practice."

"Alright, I'll see you then hehe.."

A speaker system kicks on, signaling that the Band Director has something to say.

"Alright, back on the fiel-

Okay that was not even close to five minutes so you're going to tune him out, and enjoy this liquid sex that is bottled water. After downing it you make it back to your spot in time, the run thorugh goes great and you find yourself sweaty as hell, and decide to remove your shirt, which in turn draws attention from the color guard. Those girls, and one guy, would look at anything for days that had a somewhat attractive body, so you just shrug it off and begin moving off the field, practice is over, and you will be accompanying Jade soon...after you take a shower.


End file.
